La Paiges challenge 101 prompts
by pixie1989
Summary: just a collection of one shots...see what you think, various pairings! I do not own any of the camp rock charectors
1. Friends

Camp Rock, this is the place where I feel most at home! Home that is a funny concept don't you think? I do, for example in the tiny little hick town where I live for the rest of the year I do not feel at home and I think that may have something to do with the fact that no one there understands me in the slightest!

I am the music geek who volunteers to set up the lighting in the theatre and fixes the sound boards in the projection booth. Oh did I mention the fact that my only friend there is the music teacher? But now I am back at camp and the people who truly care about me are going to be here soon, I wonder if they would recognise me if they saw me in my "natural habitat" to borrow Jason's vocabulary! Here I can be the real Caitlyn Geller, skinny jeans and rock and roll t shirts as opposed to my skirts and blouses at home!

As I look around the car park at the back of the main camp buildings where the busses are still dropping off more campers it is chaos, there are bags and teenagers everyway and in this mess I am trying to find my best friend Mitchie Torres. Last year she stole the heart of almost everyone at the camp after a few ups and downs including our very own pop star Shane Grey! It has been months since we have seen each other, I think the last time was spring break when I got to go and stay with the Torres family in Texas for a week. It is during these small snippets of time that I get to be me and spend time with the girl who is far more like my sister than my best friend. Just as I was about to give up and go to my cabin to wait for her to come and find me someone yelled my name, "Caity!" There are only two people in the world who get away with calling me Caity and since this was a female voice it could only be Mitchie. Sure enough as I spun around on the spot dropping my suitcase and carefully laying down my lap top bag I caught a glimpse of a slim girl with waist length brown hair darting towards me from the van that had just pulled up in the chaos.

Her excitement is infectious but then again I am pretty hyped up myself today, I ran towards her and we met in virtually the middle of the open space to give each other a huge hug. As we broke apart I chuckled and tugged on her hair lightly, "Mitchie you are crazy your mom hadn't even stopped the van!"

"I don't care!" Mitchie had a huge grin plastered on her face, "I was just way to excited to wait for mom to find somewhere to park the van! Have you seen Peggy and Ella? What about Tess?"

"Whoa let me catch my breath Mitch! No I haven't...scratch that; whirling dervish at one o'clock!" I laughed pointing at Ella who was bowling through the groups of people knocking luggage flying as she hurried over to us squealing with Peggy following her at a slightly slower pace helping people back onto their feat after Ella had banged into them!

"She just gets more accident prone every year doesn't she?" came the amused question from behind us and Mitchie and I turned around to see Tess standing their smiling at us.

"Hey Tess, how are you?" Mitchie asked and Tess was about to reply when we suddenly found ourselves knocked flying by Ella who had finally made her way up to us and had evidently forgotten that when you reach your intended destination you are supposed to stop!

Once again I found myself laughing and it feels so good! As we all lay there on the floor tangled in a heap, Peggy came to stand next to us and I decided that she may as well join us. So I tickled her knees so that she would collapse onto the heap as well, which she did letting out a squeak as she tried to balance before giving in and letting herself fall down. For any other group it would have been impossible to exchange greetings and hugs but somehow we managed perfectly well, alright we received a couple of elbows to the stomach mainly courtesy of Ella but we really couldn't care less! We lay there on the dusty ground incapacitated because we are laughing so much.

Eventually as we had all grown silent we realised that we were causing quite a few curious glances so one by one we managed to get untangled and get to our feet.

"God I missed you guys so much!" I said once we were all back on our feet and we all shared a group hug which quickly broke down into dancing around and in Ella's case jumping up and down on the spot.

"What are they doing do you think?" we all turned in the direction of the amused question to see the boys from Connect 3 it was obvious it was Nate who had asked the question, I flushed noticing that he was staring at me a bit.

"Who knows girls are confusing!" Shane said with a cheeky grin on his face but it was obvious he wasn't looking at anyone but Mitchie.

"Really Shane and we were under the assumption it was boys that were confused!" Tess was giggling at the look on the boys face.

I saw the three of them glance at each other as if they were deciding something without actually speaking. There was a dangerous looking grin on their faces and then suddenly they were running at us and once again we were all on the floor only with three more people added to the pile! None of us cared because finally we were exactly where we wanted to be; with our friends!


	2. Lovers

**2. Lovers**

There are a lot of stories that have withstood the test of time and remained some of the most treasured traditions of the world; the most common theme of these stories is of lovers.

From the simplest classic children's films like Cinderella and the Little Mermaid, Love has been an enduring fascination that has created heroes and heroines that will live on through the pages of the books and the TV screens that brought them to life. These tales have captured the minds and hearts of people for as long as can be remembered. It doesn't matter to us whether they have happy endings like sleeping beauty or if they end in tragedy like Titanic we still hold all of them close to our hearts. Some of these love stories that are passed on from generation to generation are real and some of them the creation of some of the world's most fertile minds but they all have the same lesson to teach us, that love is enduring and worth fighting for.

Everyone knows the story of Romeo and Juliet, Shakespeare's fated young lovers who ultimately chose death rather than to be parted from one another and there are stories of love that are even older such as Tristan and Isolde or John of Gaunt and Katherine de Swynford.

They had heard their love story described as a modern day fairytale and there had been people that called her his Cinderella. In their own private world behind the closed doors that kept out the press the miracle of their love and their family was something completely their own. Caitlyn turned over and settled against her husband's side a smile on her lips as she felt his arms close around her and hold her close. She felt a light kiss being placed on her hair and she couldn't help but think about the almost epic journey that life had brought her on in the course of her 28 years. She was married to a man she loved more than she ever thought it was possible to love another person and together they had two beautiful daughters. They were blessed with a more loving family than she ever dreamed it was possible for her to be a part of. Perhaps because of this it is not surprising that Caitlyn Grey found it hard to bury the dark past behind her and accept that everything would always be this good. It was in that moment as she listened to the rain falling outside and her husband's breathing that she realised no matter what came along they would figure it out together and so she smiled gently as she drifted to sleep in her one and only lover's arms.


	3. Ending

**3. Ending**

"Shane you worry far too much there is absolutely nothing wrong with me! I promise I would tell you if I wasn't feeling good." Mitchie laughed as she kissed her boyfriend. The whole gang was sat on the tour bus driving towards the next venue on the national tour they were doing. It was two years after Mitchie had first gone to Camp Rock and now she was opening for Shanes band Connect 3 on their summer tour and her best friend Caitlyn was with them, although she felt that was probably more for Nate than for her as it was obvious the youngest member of the band was completely and utterly head over heels for the eccentric Caitlyn Geller. Mitchie had just finished high school and the tour was the lead up to the release of her first album, it would hit the shelves on the day of their last concert on the tour which would be in two weeks in Los Angeles.

The whole experience was wonderful and she was loving being around her boyfriend and her friends every day, currently they were sat at the table in the centre of the bus making short work of the sandwiches Mitchie and Caitlyn had made for lunch as they didn't have time to stop anywhere and buy lunch.

"I am telling you Mitchie something bad is going to happen tonight I just know it!" Shane sulked slightly because he could tell that none of the others were going to take his dream seriously. He had no clue what any of it meant but he had felt utterly destroyed and knew it had something to do with Mitchie. He knew she wasn't going to dump him or anything as they had never been closer than they were. People commented on the fact that their relationship was really special as it was easy to see that they were so totally and utterly in love with each other. Shane and Mitchie had been together since the end of Final Jam in Mitchie's first year at Camp Rock and despite the distance and everything they had going against them they had made it this far and were stronger than ever. Shane had become a totally different person that summer and he gave all the credit for his change to Mitchie, the idea that something might happen to her absolutely devastated Shane who didn't know what he was supposed to do without her.

"Come on Shane be serious, what can possibly go wrong with the amount of security you lot have around these concerts?" Caitlyn had obviously decided it was time to inject some of her own particular brand of common sense and in this case she did in fact have a point.

By the time they had finished their lunch the subject had been dropped and although Shane continued to look slightly worried the others had obviously decided that he had just had a nightmare.

All the way through the rehearsals and the sound checks Shane kept an eye on Mitchie, he didn't intend on letting her get out of his sight unless it was absolutely necessary. None of the rest of the group seemed to see anything unusual in his behaviour as to be perfectly honest Shane had a tendency to follow Mitchie wherever she went anyway. They managed to get to the beginning of the concert without any disaster striking and Shane found himself beginning to relax as he watched the calm way Mitchie prepared herself to walk out first onto a stage that was being watched by thousands of strangers, something he knew she would not have been able to bring herself to do only a couple of years ago. Her confidence in her abilities had grown hugely in the last two years but she was still cautious and shy never letting the popularity of her music go to her head.

She stopped next to him where he stood propped up against the wall just to the side of the stage, "you look happier now!" she said quietly so only he could hear her.

"Yeah, I guess you guys were right I was just being paranoid maybe I had too much caffeine yesterday or something?" he had even managed to make a small joke which told Mitchie he was well on the way to being his normal self. He pulled her into a tight hug and buried his face in her loose curled hair. She wrapped her arms around his waist and relaxed against him taking a minute to ground herself by letting his love for her wash over her. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?" he asked with a gentle smile lighting up his eyes.

"If it's even half as much as I love you then I have an idea!" she teased him gently giving him a quick kiss before running out onto the stage as the music started behind her.

This was what they lived to do, thought Shane as he watched his girlfriend greet the crowd who roared back their approval. She was telling a few jokes as the music behind her began to change and the opening notes of her song _Who Will I Be_ began.

The music was surging high and Mitchie was dancing across the stage singing out her heart and soul. The first song of a concert was always her favourite and there were only a few things that she would put above the feeling of adrenaline coursing through her veins. One of those was standing at the side of the stage just out of sight and she could feel his gaze on her which only made her try harder knowing he understood she was singing to him as much as to the thousands of fans in the arena.

She was just coming to end of the song stood at the end of the walkway her arms raised in the air in front of her when she felt the pain and faltered.

Time seemed to stop and she didn't know exactly how long she stood there without moving. She felt as if someone had thrust a white hot knife into her lungs, she couldn't move and though her mouth was open in a scream no sound came out as she struggled to try and draw in a breath. Involuntarily her fingers that had gone rigid around her microphone relaxed and it fell to the stage. The whole building went silent watching with indrawn breath some of the audience further back wondering if this was part of her act but the music had stopped and something was definitely wrong.

Suddenly Mitchie's knees began to shake with the effort of holding her upright she swayed slightly on the spot before she fell forwards. She sat half folded up on top of her legs. She put a hand to the front of her shirt which had a dark stain spreading across the purple material, when she lifted it away it was covered in blood!

She couldn't breathe properly as she heard someone start to scream, "Caity!" she gasped realising where the sound was coming from. She was feeling even weaker now and dark spots had begun to dance at the corners of her vision, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist just as she was about to fall face first onto the floor. Gentle arms cradled her as she started to shake, she felt so cold and pain was racing through her body, she closed her eyes tight hoping she would wake up and that it was all a dream.

"Don't you dare leave me!" she heard the implied command in the frantic voice that was shaking almost as badly as she was, "Dammit open your eyes Mitchie don't go, please don't go!" It was that plea that made her struggle to open her eyes and look up to see a ring of people she loved standing around her with their frantic eyes fixed on her. It wasn't the sight of all her friends that held her attention after she had finished glancing at them it was the pair of eyes closest to her which had caught and held her attention the caramel depths of his eyes were filled with pain and there were hot tears running down his face in rivers to fall on her upturned cheeks.

Mitchie knew she was dying there was no way she could deny that fact to herself, she just hoped that Shane would forgive her for not listening to him when he said something was wrong earlier. "I love you Shane," she hissed at the pain that it caused her to talk. She raised her hand and laid it against his cheek, her arm felt like it weighed a ton but it was worth the effort as Shane pressed a kiss into her palm before resting his cheek against it.

She summoned all the strength she had left and looked one last time into his eyes, "I'm sorry!" she smiled at him weakly in a poor imitation of the wide grin he loved so much. It was at that moment that the last of her strength gave out and Mitchie Torres lost the fight for her life.

Her arm fell down and her eyes glazed over, she was gone.

Caitlyn was sobbing wrapped in Nates arms; Jason knelt down and put his arms around Shane holding his brother who was sobbing unashamedly in front of the world as he cried out his pain holding the girl he loved close to his chest with his face buried in her hair.

"No!" the cry was frantic and thousands of people watched as the destroyed young man Shane Grey gathered his dead girlfriend tighter in his arms and cried.


End file.
